The Moment of Truth
by Ruby-Dragon64
Summary: Action and Romance. This stroy takes place when 1 warrior must influence a whole group of powerful fighters to change the future from the desolate wasteland one of the villians created. Videl.OC, GohanOC, SE, GotenOC, TrunksOC and many others
1. Chapter 1

The Moment of Truth

A:N- I don't own dragon ball z or any of its copyrighted material and give them full credit to their characters I am using for my story. However, some of the characters I use in this story are mine and only mine so don't steal them or their ideas please! So enjoy, I am going to make this the best story I have ever written.

Chapter 1- The beginning of a new journey; a new peril

"They are here, run!" Various people screamed.

"Such weak trash, I think it is my duty somehow to dispose of them. Huh, wonder how I deserve this." The figure of destruction complained.

"There isn't anyone who can save us, we are doomed, everyone run for your lives!" Pandemonium struck out among all the civilians in this city.

"As stupid as these people are, they are right, they are all doomed within the hour. Start blasting them Gohan." The dark figure ordered.

"Yes, companion," Gohan said, readying his energy for attack.

Gohan fired his blast toward the city, but it ricocheted off of someone's hand.

"Gohan you monster!" The red haired figure yelled.

"Well, well, it would seem we didn't dispose of all of those earth protecting cretans. Destroy him Gohan, I will destroy the next village." The looming villain ordered.

"Yes, master." Gohan said, powering up to super-sayajin.

"You should have never come to me Jason, I destroyed your father and most of your family and friends, I can destroy you with minimal effort."Gohan said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"That is what you think… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jason screamed powering up as there was a powerful aurora of green and gold around him.

"Your so called special power is insignificant to the power of the super-sayajin elites. Die in agony you weakling!" Gohan yelled firing a black Kamehameha to Jason, hitting him and substantially weakening him.

"Ah, damn it, ever since the super-sayajin have been overthrown they have been ruthless and unstoppable. How am I supposed to defeat Gohan?" Jason mumbled to himself, writhing in pain.

"Any last words, sojo?" Gohan asked as he powered up a masenko.

"THE SAYAJIN RACE WILL NOT PREVAIL AGAIN HAAAAAAAH!" Jason said powering up to his max firing his strongest attack, 'Annilhation ball' at Gohan.

Gohan was hit weakening him pretty good, but nowhere near enough to destroy him. After all the smoke and mist disappeared, Jason was long gone.

Jason was 3,000 miles away, breathing heavily and mumbling to himself.

"How am I supposed to stop a force so completely indestructible? Even my father couldn't have destroyed Gohan or his comrades. Well, I am safe now, I should check into the lab now." Jason said to himself, still quite damaged from Gohan's blast.

"Hey Jackson, what's good?" Jason asked still kind of weak.

"Hey man what happened to you?" Jackson asked concerned.

"Battle with an old 'family friend'. Hey how is your research going?" Jason inquired.

"I finally got a chemical formula which will let me advance our strength to beat Gohan!" Jackson proudly declared.

"Well, it took you about 5 years of hiding and suppressing your power but hey, if it works this will be great." Jason happily expressed.

"I need to test it on someone so Jason since you are already the strongest of us 2 I need to have you as my guinea pig." Jackson said skeptically.

"It is fine, let's do this!" Jason said with much optimism.

Jackson got the chemical substance and mixed it with some test tubes with other fluids in them. Then he put them in this human size container and Jason entered the container. Jackson made sure Jason's life signs were normal and functioning right, and then Jackson pulled the lever, but little did he know, he put the fluids in the wrong container. After Jackson pulled the lever, the container disappeared and Jason was gone.

"What? Where the hell did he go?" Jackson asked himself, but then the ground started shaking and the roof was destroyed.

"Did you miss me?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan you monster, how did you find me?" Jackson asked shaking.

"Simple, I could sense Jason's energy and I got here the instant it disappeared, so I found you." Gohan said laughing at his own cockyness.

"You won't be laughing after I destroy you!" Jackson said sweating, thinking to himself, 'I hope this works'.

Jackson powered up to his max strength. Gohan sighed and smirked confidently.

"After all of these years of your hiding, it is time for you to die." Gohan said gathering his energy in the palm of his hand.

"That is what you think! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jackson yelled powering up his energy and his signature attack, ' Destroyer ball' .

Jackson fired it and Gohan deflected it.

"Impossible!!!" Jackson yelled starting to freeze.

"Now it is time for you to die!" Gohan said firing his Evil mini spirit bomb, destroying Jackson.

I hope you liked it! I am sorry this one is so short, but this is just a prologue but my other chapters will be twice or 3 times as long! Please review so I can see how I am doing so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2- High School

A:N- I do not own, now, in the past, or will I ever own DBZ. Love it to death, but sadly can not own it. I do own Jason, Jasmine, Jake, and Jackson and probably other future 'J' characters in the future. Remember, reviews make the story come faster! Enjoy!

Jason falls from the sky from a mysterious portal that appears out of nowhere.

"Uh, my head hurts… where am I ?" Jason asked himself.

Much to his liking, someone answered his rhetorical question.

"We are in Hercule City buddy, read some billboards the champ lives here." The man curtly stated then walked off.

"Hm… Hercule City? Hey sir, what year is this?" Jason was quick to reply.

"Are you drunk or something? It is 2007. Drink responsibly moron." The man said and walked away.

'2007? Oh my god, Jackson must have punched a hole from the 3rd dimension into the 4th dimension creating an in-balance in the space time continuum and sending me 25 years into the past! Wait… 25 years ago… where would my father be? He isn't dead yet, so he must be still with mom, they haven't had me yet, I don't exist. I wonder if I can blend in to this society, seeing as how I don't know how to get back to 2032.' Jason thought endlessly to himself.

Jason launched into the sky flying all around town looking and sensing for any open areas. After he found one, he landed.

"Ok, now all I need is a shelter, and a training area. Seeing as how there is a lake by me I have water and food." Jason said to himself as he pulled a tree from its roots and chopped it into 100 identical pieces of lumber.

After Jason bonded all of the logs together, he decided to go into town to go and buy some city food. He had saved some money from the Great Attack of 2032.

_Flashback_

"_Quickly move, the sayajins are moving in, Jason get behind me!" Jason's father was quick to say as Gohan and his villainous companion started to blast West City._

"_Father, I want to fight with you! Let me handle Gohan I am strong enough!" Jason yelled worried._

"_No Jason, it is way too dangerous. I grew up with this boy and went to High School with him. I know how strong he is! This fight is with me, now get behind me now!" Jason's Father ordered loudly, as Jason quickly got behind him._

_Gohan landed and put a cocky smirk onto his face after he saw Jason's father._

"_HA! You again? I thought I taught you the first time years ago you were no match for me! You feel like dieing? Well bring it on Jake!" Gohan said powering up to super-sayajin._

"_Suit yourself Gohan, but justice will be served in my favor! HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jake said powering up to sojo form. _

"_Ah, tsk tsk, when will you learn sojo is no match for a sayajin?" Gohan asked Jake gathering energy._

"_AT YOUR FUNERAL!" Jake yelled as he powered up to maximum power and gathered his energy for attack._

_Jake charged Gohan and Gohan blocked it. Gohan round-housed Jake but he blocked that too. The fight went on with an exchange of hits, kicks, and pure chi attacks of small calibers, until Gohan decided it was time for the match to end._

"_Filthy sojo, not even my father could have withstood this blow. WELCOME TO OBLIVION!" Gohan yelled firing his Super Kamehameha._

"_Impossible! How did he generate that much energy? Powerful or not I have to stop this, or the human race is as good as gone!" Jake said as he powered up for his max power attack, Chi Ball. _

"_EAT ENERGY VILLIAN!" Jake said firing the chi ball. _

_The energy beams clashed for a good 10 minutes until Jason realized he had to help his dad so he powered up his attack the Annihilation Ball. Gohan spotted this difference in ki signals so he went up to max power and the kamehameha consumed the chi ball. _

"_IMPOSSIBLE! WITH MY LAST BREATH, I PRAY FOR THIS REALITY TO BECOME EXTINCT SO THE HUMAN RACE MAY LIVE ON!!" _

_Jason fired the Annihilation ball and Gohan was hit by it badly enough to knock him out for a good hour. After he woke up, Jason and his mother were long gone._

"_Jason what were you thinking you could have gotten yourself killed!" Jasmine said with great fear._

"_Mother, I had to do something! Dad is dead now though! I can't do anything because the Dragon balls on this planet were destroyed by Gohan. That fiend! I wish I could destroy him!" Jason angrily spewed gather energy in his hands._

"_Stop Jason, now that Jake is dead, you will have to protect this planet. Just in case something goes wrong I want you to have this invention I made." Jasmine sweetly said as she showed Jason this black cube._

"_What is it mother?" Jason asked baffled._

"_This is an adapter cube. When you use this device you can adapt to the surroundings of the area based on population and technological signals in the area. If I ever get killed heaven forbid, you will need to learn how to protect yourself do you hear me?" Jasmine seriously asked Jason._

"_Thanks Mother, and I do promise I will avenge father's death, even if it takes me my whole life!" Jason proclaimed as he gave a big hug to his mother._

_His mother's face suddenly turned pale._

"_Jason, I will bide for time, Gohan is here, instant teleport out of here." Jasmine ordered._

"_Mom, you can't die too!" Jason said crying._

"_JUST LEAVE! IF I DIE I DIE BUT YOU NEED TO LIVE SO YOU CAN PROTECT THE HUMAN RACE AND PREVENT ITS EXTINCTION! NOW SUPRESS YOUR POWER AND MOVE YOUNG MAN!" Jasmine yelled at Jason who teleported out of the room._

_Gohan landed in the room filled with food and different other training equipment that Jasmine was in._

"_Jasmine, how wonderful it is to see you again!" Gohan said cockily._

"_Gohan would you like some nice traditional food? Even the toughest sayajins cant resist their stomach's true calling!" Jasmine said nervously._

"_Alright, but first I have something I need to take care of." Gohan said looking around the room as if he were actually looking for something._

"_What is it Gohan?" Jasmine asked as Gohan turned around and looked at her._

"_You!" Gohan said as he blasted Jasmine in to oblivion._

_End Flashback_

Jason pulled out the adapter cube which was compressed into his gi's pocket and pressed the adapt button. Money of all forms came out and Jason didn't know what type of currency to use but he didn't waste time to figure it out. Jason power-ran into town and found a convenience store.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" The nice clerk promptly asked.

"Before I tell you how you can help me, I need to ask you a question." Jason replied briskly.

"Alright, what?" The clerk replied.

"Do you know where the nearest educational facility is for guys my age?" Jason asked confused.

"Ah yes, Orange Star High is right down the street 6 blocks then make a right on Satan Boulevard and you are there. Now what can I help you get for food today sir?" The clerk nicely addressed.

"Pots, Pans, Flour, Wheat, Rice, 20 pounds of Beef, 10 chickens 25 tortilla rolls, 50 bags of bread and 50 gallons of Tea please." Jason replied as if the request he just made were normal, as the clerk just stood there, speechless with his mouth gaped wide open.

"Sir, do you plan to eat all of that food?" The befuddled clerk asked nervously.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Jason replied with a big clueless grin on his face.

"Fine, that will be 650,000 Zeni. Will there be anything else sir?" The clerk asked dumbfoundedly.

"Nope, here is your money, keep the change, bye!" Jason said as he exited the store giving the man 800,000 zeni. The clerk just stood there with a whole bunch of anime sweat on his face.

"That man obviously has no concept of money." The clerk said to himself quietly as he stuck the rest of it in his back pocket.

Jason walked out of the store and proceeded on walking back into the forest, but he heard a loud echoing noise.

"YOU COPS STAY BACK I AM DANGEROUS! I NEED THE MONEY AND YOU GUYS NEED THE GIRL SO IF YOU WANT HER TO STAY ALIVE THEN I SUGGEST YOU GIVE ME THE MONEY NOW!" A criminal yelled as he shot his gun twice in the air.

'Aw man! That girl down there is in trouble. How am I supposed to help her with all of these groceries though? Hm… I wonder…' Jason thought to himself as he pulled out the adapter cube and pointed it towards the groceries and pressed the 'adapt' button and soon after the groceries disappeared.

'Alright!' Jason thought to himself as he smiled. He then remembered a girl was in trouble so he quickly started moving in the direction of the gunshot.

'Wait, if I am going to live around here, I can't draw suspicion to myself! Hey… maybe if I transform to Sojo they won't be able to tell who I am even if they do figure out who saved the day!' Jason thought to himself as he transformed. Jason bolted to the area where the girl was being held hostage.

"I AM SERIOUS IF YOU WANT SATAN GIRL TO LIVE I SUGGEST YOU THROW ME THE MONEY RIGHT NOW!" The head leader of the group demanded. The girl tried to wriggle free of the man's grasp but there were too many of them.

"Ha, nice try little girl! Even if you are super strong like your pops, you can't fight off the whole Diablo Gang!" The Head leader said as he laughed cockily.

Right then, as the criminal was laughing and looking at the girl, Jason came from above and gave him a punch to his face.

"HUH? WHERE DID HE COME FROM?" An accomplice asked.

"I think the better question is why are you tormenting this girl here?" Jason said with a cocky accent.

"WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW! EAT BULLETS KID! HAAAAAH!" The accomplice started to fire the gun at him but the bullets were swiftly dodged and Jason disappeared then reappeared right next to the gang of 3 accomplices and broke their guns.

"HOW DARE YOU, YEARS OF PLANNING WILL NOT GO IN VAIN!" All of the accomplices charged Jason but Jason simply did a shockwave area attack and sent them all flying.

"AHHHH, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! THAT MAN IS A MONSTER!" One of them yelled as they all piled in the car and drove off.

Jason used fast movement to catch the truck and crushed it, letting the people out before he crushed it.

"Please don't kill us, we will go peacefully, just bring the cops over here and don't kill us! We will change!" The bad guys said.

"That is what I wanted to hear. Officers, arrest them." Jason said as he used instantaneous movement to get back to the damsel in distress.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Jason asked concerned.

The girl looked up and for a second the two teenager's eyes met and locked into a trance. After a brief moment, the girl reacted.

"I didn't need your help, leave me alone you jerk!" The girl said as she got in her Jet-Copter and flew away.

Jason had a lot of sweat rolling down his cheeks.

"What is her deal? I save her life and she runs away? My gosh…" Jason said to himself as he flew away de-transforming back into regular Jason and running down to Orange Star High.

Jason proceeded into the main office where a polite young woman was manning the desk.

"How may I help you young man?" The woman sweetly asked.

"Ma'am, may I register for classes at this time?" Jason replied as sweetly as she asked.

"Yes, however you must take the entry exams to qualify for entry. Come on in, it will only take a few hours. Right this way." The lady replied as she pointed into the back room.

Several hours past and Jason came out of the room and the lady had just finished confronting the teachers and discussing results.

"How did I do miss?" Jason asked nervously.

"Young man, in all my years of teaching at this school this is one of the best scores I have seen in years! A 1570/1600! Congratulations son, you passed with flying colors!" The lady said excitedly.

Jason wiped the sweat off his face and proceeded to the lady who handed him a schedule and a map.

"What period are we in now?" Jason asked politely.

"We are actually just ending lunch, so we are entering 6th period, which for you is Advanced Placement Chemistry. Follow your map and you should be fine. Welcome to Orange Star High Mr .Yamatan." The lady said as Jason left to find his classroom.

Jason finds the classroom only to find a room with tons of people his age in the room and only one teacher.

'This is how they taught back then? Strange.' Jason thought.

"Class, I would like you to meet a new student Mr. Jason Yamatan. Mr. Yamatan scored one of the highest on his entry exams so I expect as good students you will treat him with respect." The teacher declared.

"Now you may choose where you sit, anywhere there is a vacancy is fine with me." The teacher said in an inviting manner.

"Thank you sir." Jason said as he walked up the rows to find a seat.

'Hey, there is a seat!' Jason thought.

Jason picked a seat between a raven-haired teenage girl and a blonde haired macho man.

"Hey, nerd, there are a few rules around here. The first one is to not sit in my seat, I already have 1 nerd cramping my style, and now I have you too. Why does everything happen to me?" Sharpener asked himself in a fake pity voice.

"Give it a rest Sharpener, where are your manners? Hi I am Erasa, who are you?" The blond haired girl asked sweetly.

"I am Jason. Nice to meet you Erasa. Who are your friends?" Jason asked with curiosity.

"Well, the strong jerk right besides you is Sharpener, the Raven-Haired girl next to you is Videl and the quiet black haired teenager right over there is Gohan." Erasa said, after that, Jason started to freeze.

'GOHAN?????'

Suspense! What will happen next? Seriously I really want to know what you readers think so far so please send reviews ok? I promise I will write more if I get some reviews. Thank you for reading and have a happy holiday break!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3- Interesting reunions.

I have said it before and I will say it again, I do not own dragon ball z no matter how much I want to! I do own Jason, Jasmine, Jake, Jackson and other J's maybe appearing in the future. Enjoy!

Jason stood there with an agape pale face.

'Is this the same Gohan that terrorized my time or am I just seeing things? How could this be possible? That device not only transported me back in time but it also sent me back to the place of Gohan's High school life. I wasn't born yet so I don't know when he starts to be influenced but I might as well try and find out, but for now I guess I just have to be cool.'

"You look like you had just seen a ghost, what is wrong Jason?" Erasa asked with concern.

"Uh.. it is just I don't know anything about public schooling so if I do anything that looks funny please help me correct it ok? I am a little nervous." Jason said with fake fear.

"Well, public school isn't the hard part of this city bro the real hard part is all of the commotion and crime there is." Sharpener said with hints pointing to Videl.

"Yeah, that is why we have Videl. She takes care of the bad guys for us so we can live in peace in our little worlds." Erasa said with a happy sigh.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Jason asked Videl but she was quick to get feisty.

"Look just because I am a girl doesn't mean I am a weakling. I know what I am doing and am stronger then any guys you know!" Videl shot back.

'Oh, I doubt it with Gohan sitting right next to her. I am surprised she hasn't sensed his ki yet. Oh well, maybe they can't sense like we can.' "Do you have back up fighters to help you?" Jason asked clueless.

"She doesn't need back up, she is the daughter of the great MR Satan you know, she is strong enough to fight off any criminal." Erasa said with assurance.

"Thank you Erasa, I can speak for myself." Videl mumbled.

'Now I recognize her! That is Hercule's daughter! The girl I rescued this morning! If she couldn't fight off that little gang how the hell can she fight off villains?' Jason thought.

"So guys, class is about to end, what do we have next period?" Jason asked.

"Outside Team sports, so get your game on nerd-boy," Sharpener said with his nose in the air.

As the 5 teenagers transitioned to their next class, Jason decided to talk to Gohan.

"Are they always so hospitable?" Jason asked with sarcasm.

"Relax, they always do this to the new kid. I was the new kid last month and it was the exact same way. I am Gohan, nice to meet you." Gohan said with sincerity.

"I am Jason, nice to meet you too," Jason said with false sincerity.

'Hmm. He doesn't seem ruthless and evil. Well, I guess the sayajin race hasn't been overthrown yet. Hey, maybe I can stop the overthrowing from happening! But for now I guess I play baseball' Jason thought to himself with relief.

"So where do you live Jason?" Erasa asked with kindness.

"Out by a lake outside of town about 600 miles away." Jason quickly replied.

"Do you have family here?" Videl asked pretending to care for Erasa's sake, because she is very fragile when it comes to guys and her best friend.

"No, my family is all dead. I live alone." Jason said with regret.

"That is so sad Jason!" Erasa said as she went over to hug Jason but since Jason doesn't know how they used to show affection back in these times, he swiftly dodged it being very clueless.

"I won't bite! I was just trying to show you sympathy." Erasa said starting to cry herself.

"It is ok, I am just not the hugging type." Jason said as he smiled and comforted  
Erasa.

"So shifting subjects, Jason do you know how to play baseball?" Videl asked with real care.

"Not really, I don't play many sports. I never have time." Jason answered back.

"What do you do in your spare time then nerd? Solve Rubix's cubes? Sudoku? Nerd decathalon?" Sharpener said with arrogance.

"No, the commute is so long I barely have time to do anything except study during home hours." Jason said blandly.

"Alright then it should be easy to beat your asses!" Sharpener said with rudeness.

The Coach introduced Jason and then they two head coaches (being Videl and Sharpener) proceeded on picking their teammates. The coin flip showed that Videl picked first.

Videl picked Erasa and Sharpener picked most of his masculine buddies for his team.

"Hey Videl, the two nerds are left. You can have them both I have enough for my team I don't need any nerds dragging me down!" Sharpener said with cockyness.

'Man this guy is going to be annoying to be with for a while. Damn part of me just wants to kill him. The other part says I am a nice guy and don't waste me energy on weaklings.' Jason thought.

"Alright fellows and ladies, play ball." The coach announced.

Sharpener's team was up first since they had less players. Videl was pitcher and Gohan and Jason of course were in the outfield.

"Why do we get the outfield? I can play this dumb sport!" Jason said to Gohan curtly.

"We aren't strong enough to man the infield or fast enough so they stick us out here." Gohan said with a polite tone.

'Gohan I know you are strong enough. Now I have to be careful even the slightest bit of my real power would freak them out, so I have to suppress it for now.' Jason thought.

Videl pitched the ball and Sharpener was up to bat so he hit it far up in the sky. He started to run the bases knowing no one could catch it.

"Fly-ball, get it Jason!" Gohan said urgently.

Jason jumped up really high and caught it, but then he realized what he just did.

'Ah, damn it! Even when I suppress my power it keeps coming back! That wasn't even trying though! Oh well I guess it is time to float down.' Jason thought nervously.

"Impossible! How the hell did you catch that ball I sent it 35 feet in the air!" Sharpener yelled at Jason.

"Uh…. Luck? I told you I never played this game, but I guess I can jump really high, or I must be wearing some kind of special shoes. Maybe jet propelled?" Jason said sweating.

"Must be luck. Yeah, but no nerd strikes in the same place, come on boys let show them what we are made of!" Sharpener addressed his team.

'I have got to be more careful.' Jason thought nervously.

"How did you do that Jason? You must have jumped 35 feet in the air!!" Gohan asked with awe.

"It must be my shoes." Jason said laughing weakly.

'Yeah right… those shoes… I don't buy it. I am watching you Jason I know something is up with you, and I will find out what. Ah, now I am just like Videl! Videl keeps trying to find out the secret identity of Sayaman by following me! Is this right? I will have to sleep on it.' Gohan thought to himself.

Sharpener's best pal Asher, who was the 2nd best hitter, hit a ball into center right field where Jason was standing.

"Get it Jason!" Gohan yelled.

Jason picked up the ball and threw it 'lightly' to second base. The ball burned through the glove and the baseman was able to pick it up.

"You are out! Game over, Videl's team wins 5-0!" The Coach said nearly speechless.

Half of Videl's team looked at Jason with mouths wide open.

Gohan raised his eyebrow. 'Jason, I know you are hiding something! I don't need to sleep on it, that is enough evidence for me. Time to find out what you are hiding.' Gohan thought.

"Jason you know those gloves are highly flammable you may be smart but not smart enough to get away with a mini tracking explosive! Oh well no one was hurt and no teacher knows so let's just go the bell will ring soon." Videl shot at Jason.

'Wow, you have GOT to be kidding me. A little explosive? Oh well, at least I kept my cover.' Jason thought to himself as he begun to walk back to the school.

The bell rung and the 5 teens were at their lockers, and Videl, Gohan, and Jason had theirs right adjacent to each other.

"Interesting first day huh?" Jason asked the two teens.

"Yeah, maybe you do have a thing for baseball." Videl mumbled under her breath.

"So what are you 3 talking about? Something cool?" Erasa asked Videl.

"Not really." Videl said.

"So anyway my dad said my grades were good enough so I can hang out with you guys for the afternoon! What do you want to do Videl?" Erasa politely asked her friend.

"I know! The 4 of us can go into town after school! There is bound to be a crime somewhere and I can finally find out the identity of Sayaman!" Videl said with excitement.

'Does she ever give it a rest? I will have to make up some excuse again.' Gohan thought.

"Sorry Guys I am doing Mr. Bender's project tonight so I can't" Gohan said innocently.

"Fine, so you want to go with us Jason?" Erasa asked half-blushing.

"Erasa, conference!" Videl said pulling Erasa to the side to talk with her.

"Erasa what are you doing? We barely know this guy and you are inviting him to go with us to a dangerous place?" Videl whispered.

"Relax, with you there we will be fine! And besides, I like him. I mean as a friend, but I think we should give him a chance. Please Videl?" Erasa asked sweetly shooting Videl the 'puppy dog' face.

"Damn, alright Erasa he can come with us," Videl agreed in whispers.

"Alright!" Erasa bounced up and went back with Jason.

"You can with us Jason, you are new in town so I want to tell you about a big jerk called Sayaman. Sayaman is a masked 'hero' that tries to save the city which is my job. He uses fancy lights and smoke and mirrors to deceive those great fighters. I am smart though I can see through his little sham. But, he is a popular person, but if I can unmask him I can expose him for the goober he really is!" Videl explained.

'Wow, she must really hate this guy. Sayaman huh? I will just see how strong this guy really is.' Jason thought.

"Sure I will go with you guys." Jason replied smiling back at Erasa.

"Alright, meet me at the bank in half an hour and he is sure to be there! I took this afternoon off crime fighting so I could hunt him down!" Videl said with giddy as she walked away.

"See you soon Jason. Bye!" Erasa squealed happily.

That left only Jason and Gohan.

"Sayaman huh?" Jason asked Gohan.

"He is a strong crime fighting super hero, why does Videl hate him so much?" Gohan asked Jason as if he didn't already know.

"Jealousy? Videl does seem the jealous type." Jason replied, but then walked away proceeding to the bank as Gohan was left alone with his thoughts.

'Hm.. This mystery might just unravel itself if Jason goes to find me later, and with Videl too. Everything is falling into place if I want to find out what is up with him.' Gohan thought.

As Jason walked down the street he ran into a familiar face. His father.

'DAD!!!! He is alive! Well duh he is alive you moron Gohan hasn't killed him yet! I can still sense his energy but he is masking it so he works a job inconspicuously. I wonder what he is doing here.' Jason thought to himself endlessly.

Walking past his father as if he didn't know him, he proceeded down to the bank where a robbery was in progress.

"You will never take us alive, coppers!" A man with a gun yelled from the inside of the bank.

Just on cue, a mysterious figure drops down from the sky wearing a helmet and a cape and 2 training gis.

"Not to worry citizens, the Great Sayaman is here!" Gohan said with a fake heroic voice.

'Wow he is strong… much stronger then I thought.. I wonder if this guy is a sayajin. It would make sense, the names sound so alike.. sayajin and sayaman… I will just wait… soon enough Videl will come and expose him.' Jason thought.

As if on another cue, Videl came down in her jet-copter with cameras and many other devices in her copter. Videl spotted the robbery and looked at Sayaman with envy.

'Well, at least they don't have many hostages…' Videl thought to herself relieved.

Erasa was the last one to show up but she got a little to close to the scene. The man grabbed her and held her for a hostage.

"If you don't want the girl to see her end, then let us go with all the money!!" The man yelled with confidence.

Videl realized that they got Erasa. In an instant she forgot about Sayaman and tried to help Erasa. The man heaved a fake sigh and pointed the gun at Videl's face.

"No no no, you don't want to die too now do you princess?" The man said with arrogance.

Sayaman approached the bad guys by disappearing and reappearing in front of them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you sir. Those citizens have done nothing wrong to you!" Sayaman said with a heroic voice.

"Want your girls back? Here, have them back, I will take you instead!" The man said.

"Bring it." Gohan said coolly.

The man tried to apprehend Gohan but couldn't because he was too fast. He took the gun and bended it and twisted it and then he threw the man in his car. Before he had a chance to run off, Gohan took him out of the car and crushed it. The bad guy gave up and went willingly into the squad car.

'That was just like…. The man I saw yesterday morning! Of course! He did all of the same things and all the same moves, they are even the same height! Well now I know what to look for. Yes!' Videl thought.

"Are you alright miss?" Gohan asked Erasa and Videl.

"I am fine, thanks!" Erasa said leaping for him hugging him tightly.

"I could have handled that on my own you big jerk!" Videl yelled at Sayaman.

"Miss Videl, you are very strong but that man was stronger! I am off. Goodbye Miss Videl!" Gohan said with his fake voice.

"Isn't he dreamy Videl?" Erasa asked half-dazed.

"No!!!" Videl answered defensively.

'Hm… This is definitely unusual. This guy can crush guns, cars and move almost as fast as I can! This man is no ordinary earthling, there must be something more to this. Wait, what was it that Dad said before Gohan attacked him that day? Think!' Jason thought.

_Flashback_

_Gohan had destroyed most of the nearby cities by now. Huge cities like Satan City and West City were in shambles. Jason and Jake inspected the damage in Satan city. As Jason and Jake flew around, they came upon a billboard. It showed Sayaman on a pedastool looking heroic. It read, 'Our hero, the city thanks you for your help.' Jason and Jake are looking at it and exchange looks._

"_Who was sayaman?" Jason asked his father._

"_Sayaman was supposedly a powerful person who protected Satan City from everyday crimes and villains. Apparently, he wasn't good enough to protect himself. He was killed by Gohan." Jake said with remorse._

"_Was he a sayajin like Gohan?" Jason asked with curiosity._

"_Yes, supposedly. I believe I read a book somewhere about him, stating that his other identity was a rural teenager in the mountains. Apparently, after Gohan killed them, there was no one left who could stop him." Jake said as he trembled._

"_Hmm. Dad, are we the strongest ones left?" Jason asked with fear._

"_I am afraid so son. I am afraid so." Jake said quivering._

_End Flashback_

'Rural Teenager in the mountains… well he must still exist now, so all I have to do is trace his powers and his ki back to his house! I will find out who he is!' Jason thought to himself.

Jason proceeded to fly into the mountains following Gohan but making sure not to fly too fast or use too much energy or Gohan could sense him.

After a good long while, Gohan walked into the house. Jason decided to eavesdrop in the house because he doesn't know who Sayaman is and can't just invade his house.

"Mom I am home!" Gohan said in an empty house.

There was a note on the refrigerator.

'Gohan, left to buy groceries for dinner tonight. Will be back at 8. Love you, Mom.'

Gohan read the note and tried to sense for Goten's energy. Goten was just outside the house.

'He is coming! I better hide!' Jason thought to himself.

Gohan came out of the door unmasked. He looked and sensed around for his brother but could not find him. He picked up his ki signal 5 miles north, so he decided to run.

'Gohan is Sayaman? Figures. Might as well follow him and see what he is up to.' Jason thought in a cool manner.

Jason started power-walking to where Gohan was. Gohan found Goten and they were just talking.

'Hm.. that face looks familiar. Where have I seen that face before?' Jason asked himself.

"Goten, ready to play?" Gohan asked powering up.

"Yeah! I have a surprise for you this time!" Goten said as he powered up to super-sayajin.

"You are a… super-sayajin?" Gohan asked Goten with awe .

"Yep, I am all strong now like you so now I might have a chance!" Goten said giddily.

"In your dreams!" Gohan responded.

Jason was clearly in shock.

'Now I know where I know him from! That is Goten my old trainer! He was with me when I ascended to sojo!' Jason thought.

_Flashback_

_2031_

"_Jason you aren't trying hard enough, a true warrior doesn't use their eyes to see uses their energy," Goten said promptly._

"_Master Goten there is no way I am going to ever become even close to strong now! Buu may be dead but I can still work to be strong to defend this planet one day!" Jason said with hope._

"_Yeah maybe. Now let's spice things up a bit!" Goten said powering up even more, giving Jason quite a run for his money._

_Goten was throwing many chi-punches and kick and energy waves and Jason was barely able to withstand them all. Goten was obviously winning the battle._

'_Hmm. I wonder if I can get him to transform to a super-sayajin. I don't know if he even is a sayajin but there must be something past his level of strength!' Goten thought._

_Goten transformed to Super-Sayajin and decided to give Jason a scare. Goten went inside Jason's house and grabbed his mother and decided to pretend to punch her._

"_Knock it off! Leave her alone!" Jason said as the fire was in his eyes. Jason focused his energy and knocked Goten away from his mother pretty hard._

'_I am going to regret doing this, but this is why we have the dragonballs.' Goten thought._

_Goten readied up a kamehameha and Jason assumed it was for him so he braced for impact but instead of firing at him Goten swerved the ball of energy and used it to destroy his mother._

"_You monster! How could you do this. YOU… WERE…. MY…. FRIEND!!!!!!" Jason exploded as Goten nodded._

'_That is it Jason, get angry at me and lets see what you can do.' Goten thought with a little sweat rolling down his cheeks._

_Jason's pupils went away for a moment and lighting started to swirl around him. Goten felt the aftershock and started to sweat. Jason's hair started to change colors._

'_Yes, he is transforming!' Goten thought happily._

_Much to his confusion, Jason's hair changed from Red to Silver. The lightning around him was a blue color. The aura around him was not yellow but black._

'_What the hell??' Goten thought to himself confused._

_Jason charged Goten and Jason gave him a good energy-punch to the stomach. Goten was surprised at the magnitude of power this was. Goten charged up to full power and decided to fight him back._

_A weblock of kicks, punches, mass energy waves and ground-shattering combos had Jason and Goten busy, until Goten and Jason used their max power attacks and had them meshed together for a good 10 minutes until Jason ran out of energy and was nearly annihilated by Goten's super kamehameha. Goten rushed him off to Korin's to get him fixed._

"_Korin! Please tell me you have senzu beans!" Goten said panicked._

"_When don't I? But Goten tell me what you need them for first." Korrin calmly responded._

"_My student is out cold and I nearly killed him with an attack!" Goten said anxiously._

"_Alright here." Korrin said throwing Goten 4 beans._

_Goten cheered and started to run off, but Korrin said something to him before he left._

"_Goten, be prepared, I don't think we will stay in this time of peace for long, so be sure to keep him alive and not to overdo the energy attacks. Save it for the villains." Korrin said as sweat rolled down his face._

"_Alright, thanks Korrin," Goten bowed before he left._

_End of Flashback_

Jason watched Goten and Gohan fight for a good 30 minutes. Goten was still very strong and it appeared Jason was left speechless to his magnitude of power.

'Goten must only be like 7 years old and he is almost as strong as I am! In 24 years he is way stronger but now he is about my power, but at 7 years old? It is mind boggling.' Jason thought to himself.

"Goten, you fought well, but you aren't a match for me!" Gohan said victorious.

Goten was beaten in the match but got up and laughed.

"Wow big brother you are strong! I don't think I will ever beat you!" Goten said gleefully.

"Goten, do you sense that?" Gohan said with concern.

"Yeah there is someone in the area!" Goten said happily.

"Let's scan the area!" Gohan said as Jason begun to sweat.

'Oh Shit!' Jason thought to himself.

Cliffhanger! What will happen next? Be sure to keep reading because I love it when people read my stories.. gives me a sense of accomplishment. Anyway, I will be online all day so I will keep writing the story, but you need to help inspire me by writing reviews ok? Have a merry break! Thank you!


End file.
